Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Re: Season 3
by someguy227
Summary: This is a rewrite of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V's polarizing Season 3. Some ppl like it, others don't. I plan to create a better version of what we got in canon.


**So this is my new fanfic. I plan on altering the events of the canon into something more enjoyable. My previous work was less ambitious than this one. The events of this fanfic start at Episode 103 of the canon series, specifically from Yuzu's appearance in the Fusion Dimension. Quick rule, first; if a card debuted prior to Season 3, I HAVE to use its anime effect, so fans of Last Strix may be disappointed. But if it debuted during Season 3, I can use its RL effect. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: If you like or dislike the script-like approach to this FanFic, be sure to say so in a review. If there are enough complaints, I will go back to the traditional format. The first two reviews have brought this to my attention, which has made me consider doing so.**

**With that out of the way, let's get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Brilliant Melodious Divas**

**Yuzu:** Ow. Where is this? Huh, why am I? This isn't Miami City. I don't recognize this place. I remember being separated from Yuya.

(She turned to the right to see a ship carrying children away. She learned from a kid that the ship was headed to Academia. The boy's mother and some onlookers alerted the Juvenile Officers of a supposed runaway and Yuzu was chased into a dead end, where a hooded figure was watching.)

**JOs:** There's nowhere to run! Stop struggling and go back to the island! As long as it isn't a repeated offense, you'll get off with only one month of reeducation. But if you decide to resist...

(They brandish their Duel Disks)

**Yuzu:** At this point, I've got no choice but to fight.

**?:** Hold it!

(The hooded figure jumped in front of Yuzu.)

**?:** If you want a fight, then I'll be your opponent!

(She removed her robe, revealing herself to be Asuka Tenjoin.)

**Yuzu: **Umm...

**Asuka: **It's fine, just stand back.

**JOs: **This woman, is the rumored one? Yeah. No mistaking her. Don't let your guard down. She's taken down countless others. We'll take her on all at once!

**Asuka:** Battle Royale, then? I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Yuzu:** Who is she?

**DUEL!**

**Asuka: 4000**

**JOs: 4000**

**Asuka: **I'll be going first. I summon Etoile Cyber from my hand (1200/1600)! I set one card and end my turn.

**JO:** My turn! I summon Armordog - Cannon Boxer from my hand! And by activating its monster effect, I Special Summon a lower level Armordog monster from my hand! I Special Summon Armordog - Bull Copter! When I Special Summon Bull Copter, I can add this card to my hand!

**Yuzu: **Polymerization!

**JO: **I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand, and fuse Cannon Boxer and Bull Copter! Cannon-like guard dog, become with the flying beast, and become a new power that shakes the heavens! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Full Armordog - Bull Fortress (2000)! I activate Bull Fortress' monster effect! By sending a "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell Card to my GY, I can increase its ATK by 1000 (3000)!

**Yuzu: **A monster with 3000 ATK right from the start?!

**JOs: **In a Battle Royale, all players cannot attack on their first turn. Looks like you got lucky this time. I set two cards and end my turn. Next is my turn. I also summon Armordog - Cannon Boxer! And with its effect, I Special Summon Armordog - Bull Copter! With Bull Copter's effect, I add a "Polymerization" to my hand. And then I activate the Polymerization card I added to my hand! I fuse my two Armordogs! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Full Armordog - Bull Fortress (2000)!

**Yuzu:** The same monster?! Then is he going to send Fusion Cards to his GY again?

**JO:** Bull Fortress can increase its ATK by 1000 by sending a "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell Card from my hand to the GY! I send Polymerization and Re-Fusion to my GY to increase its ATK by 2000!

**Yuzu:** 4000!?

**JOs: **I set one card and end my turn here. My turn! I summon Cannon Boxer! And with its effect I Special Summon Armordog - Bull Copter! By using Bull Copter's effect, I add "Polymerization" to my hand. And then I Fusion Summon Full Armordog - Bull Fortress!

**Yuzu: **Don't tell me he's going to use three this time?!

**JO: **I send Polymerization, Re-Fusion and Fusion Recovery to my GY, and increase Bull Fortress' ATK by 3000!

**Yuzu:** ATKs of 3000, 4000, and 5000!?

**JOs:** I set one card and end my turn. Now there's nothing you can do! Now do you see the power of the Academy? You're better off surrendering before you get hurt!

**Asuka: **Surrender? (She smiles.) But we're just getting started! My turn! I activate the Ritual Spell: Machine Angel Ritual from my hand! I Release my Level 4 Etoile Cyber and the Cyber Prima in my hand to Ritual Summon! Angel of light with unparalleled power! Come forth to this dark world and shine your light upon all creation! Descend! Level 10! Cyber Angel Vishnu (3000/2000)!

**Yuzu: **_So she uses Ritual Summoning?_

**Asuka: **When Cyber Angel Vishnu is Ritual Summoned, I can destroy all monsters my opponents control that were summoned from the Extra Deck and deal 1000 damage to their owners per monster! Ascension Burst!

**JOs: **We knew that you'd try this exact move, so all three of use activate The Barrel Behind the Door! This card makes you take the Effect Damage instead of us!

**Asuka: 4000-3000 = 1000**

**Asuka:** What!? Since your monsters were still destroyed, Vishnu can attack twice turn. Go, Cyber Angel Vishnu!

**JO:** I activate the Trap Card, Dimensional Prison! This card banishes your attacking monster, leaving you defenseless! You should've surre-

**Yuzu:** It's not over yet!

**Life Point Penalty: 2000 Points**

**Yuzu:** All of your monsters have been destroyed, and you look like you need help. I can finish this.

**Asuka:** Alright then. I'l trust you. I end my turn.

**Yuzu:** My turn! I activate the Spell Card: Ostinato! If I control no monsters, I can Fusion Summon a Melodious Fusion Monster using two monsters from my deck! I choose Elegy the Melodious Diva (2000/1200) and Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra (2600/2000). Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now, on stage! The song of passion! Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint (1900/2000)! Bloom Prima gains 300 ATK for every monster used for its Fusion Summon (2500/2000), and attack twice during the Battle Phase! Go, Bloom Prima!

**JO: 4000-5000 = 0**

**Yuzu:** Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell: De-Fusion! This card returns one Fusion Monster to the Extra Deck and lets me Special Summon the Fusion Materials! Come, Elegy and Prodigy Mozart! Since Elegy was Special Summoned, its effect increases the ATK of all Fairy-Type monsters I control by 300 (2300, 2900)! Go, Elegy and Prodigy Mozart! Direct attack!

**JO: 4000-5200 = 0**

**Yuzu: **Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Flash Fusion! This card lets me Fusion Summon one monster, using only monsters I control. Once again, I fuse Elegy and Prodigy Mozart. Fusion Summon! Again, on stage! The song of passion! Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint (2500/2000)!

**JO: **Impossible! We're being defeated by the runaway that we're supposed to capture!?

**Yuzu: **Bloom Prima, direct attack!

**JO: 4000-5000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**WINNER: Yuzu and Asuka**

**Asuka: **Thank you. I wasn't expecting them to predict what I would do next. My name is Asuka Tenjoin. Nice to meet you. I'm here to take you to a special hideout.

**Yuzu:** I'm Yuzu Hiragi.

(The two set out to their hideout.)

**Yuzu: **Exactly what is this place?

**Asuka: **It's our Duel School. You Show Duel School.

**Yuzu: **You Show!?

**Asuka:** This way.

(Yuzu walks into the room and sees a familiar face.)

**Yuzu:** Y-You're... No way... UNCLE YUSHO!

**Yusho: **Are you... Yuzu?

**Yuzu: **It really is you!(She runs up to Yusho, crying in his arms.) Everyone was so worried about you! Yuya, Yoko, and my father too!

**Yusho: **I'm sorry for worrying you all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So that was the 1st chapter of this fanfic. It was pretty derivative, but you can't tell me you saw that last turn coming. There will only be more surprises in the future.**

**If any of you have suggestions for what I can do next or how I can improve, feel free to mention them in a review.**


End file.
